musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rejjie Snow
Alex Anyaegbunam (né le 27 juin 1993), plus connu sous son nom de scène Rejjie Snow, est un rappeur irlandais de Dublin (Irlande) . Sa carrière débute en 2011, alors qu'il a pris le pseudonyme de Lesc Luther, avec la sortie de son premier EP intitulé Fish and Chips. En juin 2013, sous le nom de Rejjie Snow cette fois, il revient avec un deuxième EP, Rejovich, contenant 5 morceaux ; il gagne alors davantage en popularité. Les clips de « Lost in Empathy » et « Snow (My Rap Song) » totalisent à eux deux plus de 500 000 vues sur YouTube alors qu'un nouveau projet intitulé Dear Annie serait en cours de préparation, intégrant certains nouveaux titres comme « Nights Over Georgia » ou « Black Pancakes » . Carrière Admirateur de Nas, Rejjie Snow a débuté très jeune puisqu’il s’est trouvé sur scène avec Pharrell dès l’âge de onze ans : « Well I knew for sure that I wanted to rap when I was like 11 and was on stage with Pharrell rocking the mic like a veteran. ». Son style diffère notablement de celui des autres rappeurs par un débit beaucoup plus lent et des instrumentales plus posées . L’influence soul voire jazzy est indiscutable . En outre, il ajoute parfois à ses morceaux des samples issus du jazz le plus classique (ainsi, le thème « In a Sentimental Mood », composé par Duke Ellington en 1935 , et ici joué au trombone, est la base mélodique de « Olga (1984) » , dans l’album Rejovich). Il décrit lui-même sa musique comme quelque chose « d’expérimental », qui entend « susciter une réflexion profonde. » : « Just like, mad experimental and thought provoking and deep. » Par exemple, le titre « Lost in Empathy » évoque le drame du massacre des albinos en Afrique subsaharienne , pour des raisons liées à la sorcellerie . Le rappeur souligne qu’à son avis, le rap et les clips, puisque touchant une large audience, peuvent jouer un rôle d’information important auprès du public : « It was really important to me that when people watched the video, they’d know the problem that does exist would ultimately surface and be shown on the right and powerful platform that we as artists have. Hopefully people know what's going on and would get their daily dose of education. ». Par ailleurs, le rappeur irlandais s'est déjà produit en concert avec des artistes tels que Kendrick Lamar, King Krule, MF Doom, et Joey Badass. Lors du week-end des 5 et 6 octobre 2013, il a fait partie des artistes présents au Be Street Weeknd (un festival urbain se déroulant à Paris), ce qui lui a permis de se faire davantage connaître en dehors de son pays natal . Discographie * Fish and Chips (2011) * '' Rejovich'' (sorti le 24 juin 2013) * Dear Annie (En préparation) Références Liens externes * Voir aussi * Jazz rap Catégorie:Rappeur irlandais Catégorie:Naissance en juin 1993